charmed kids at hogwarts
by Tookiecat123
Summary: Wyatt starts Hogwarts my Nan spell check this time so i hope you like it


**Charmed kids at Hogwarts **

**( the following information is for all the people who know about Harry potter but the charmed ones)**

**In the city of San Francisco in a house like anyone else house live the hall walls piper the oldest of the three sister was married to Leo Wyatt and they kids who are called Wyatt, Chris, Malinda.**

**Phoebe the middle sister was married to a man called coop they had three kids prudence Johanna ( sorry I could only find out one eldest names) **

**Paige the younger sister married to a guy called Henry a cop they had three kids called Kat, Tamara, Henry jr and then there was Robyn the only halliwall to go to Hogwarts. **

**On Wyatt eight he turned his dad Leo into a pig without meaning too. Piper try to tell him off be saying " **_WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL YOU TURN YOUR FATHER BACK RIGHT NOW " _**she tried to say but find it hard to talk because she was to busy laughing Robyn waved her wand and turned Leo back. **

**When Wyatt turned nine he turned phoebe in to a unicorn piper tried again to tell off Wyatt but like the before was to busy laughing this year Wyatt told his mum that he didn't know how he turned people into things Robyn turned Phoebe back to herself. **

**When turned ten this time he turned Paige into a fairy piper was not laughing this time she was just about to tell he off again when Wyatt jumped in before and said " **_I really don't know how I do his every year" _**Robyn quickly Paige back **

**Now on Wyatt's eleven birthday he didn't turn anyone into anything this year only a owl flew thought the open window a smile come across Robyn's face because she know that Wyatt had just got a letter from Hogwarts school. Everyone else was look open mouthed that the owl and what Robyn take to letter of the owl's mouth and give it a tricked **

" _Wyatt would you like me to read this of you " __**said Robyn **_**Wyatt nodded and she started to read the letter at lord it said **

" _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_( order of Merlin first class, grand sorc,chf warlock, supreme mugwump international confed of wizards)_

_Dear Mr Halliwall _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed as list of all necessary book equipment term begin on 1st September. We await your owl by no later the 31 July". _

**Robyn asked piper if she would let Wyatt go to Hogwarts piper told they at before she let Wyatt or any of her kids go she most start know if they would be safe there. Robyn told they that they is no safer place then Hogwarts after 30 minutes Robyn had talked piper in to letting Wyatt go so Robyn put a small bit of paper and wrote on it " **_Dear albas Wyatt halliwall will be on the train tomorrow hope you will you grateful friend Robyn halliwall " _**Robyn then give the note to the owl and asked him fly very quickly back and in a flash was going back to Hogwarts she then turn to Leo ask he to orb them all to London and in a few moment later they was only a few street away from the leaky cauldron. **

"_oh good work Leo we are just a few street away of the leaky cauldron and diagon alley" _**but before Piper got ask Robyn explain about the leaky cauldron was a wizard bar and diagon alley was a street felled with wizard shop where they will get all Wyatt's school things Robyn had just finished answer all of piper and Leo questions which Robyn was getting a little angry that all the question.**

**They ender the leaky cauldron and everyone in the bar greeted Robyn and tom the landlord asked what she was drink and she told him at they was no time but to get two room for the night was they walk thought the bar in to the brick up yard as Robyn pulled out her wand and tip the third brick up and two to the right on the wall. Piper, Leo and Wyatt looked open mouth as the wall move a side and they sew a busy street they followed Robyn thought the doorway in the wall . **

**Robyn leaded they to gringott "**_it's a wizard bank"_** Robyn said quickly before Piper got ask anything they followed her down the street to the white building they walk into and walking to the head goblin and told him that **_**Mr Wyatt Halliwall want to make a withdrawn goblin asked if Mr Wyatt Halliwall have his key **_

_**Then as they followed other goblin Robyn quickly said "**__ a word to the wise come your mouth's closed cart we are going to sit in are very fast and you may eat fly's _

**The cart take they down to the to a far level it stop at safe eight two nine which was the halliwall safe Robyn take they in and explain all about the different wizard money they got four bag of wizard's money.**

**As they come out of gringott "**_ok let get you uniform first let see what you need" _**Robyn said as she pulled out the letter and begin to read it aloud ( **_uniform : first - year student will require _

_Three set of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat ( black) for day wear _

_One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar _

_One winter clock ( black with sliver fastenings ) _

_PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPILS CLOTHES SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS._

_**Set book **_

_All student should have a copy of each of the following._

_The standard book of spells ( grade 1) by Miranda goshawk _

_A history of magic by bathilda bogshot _

_Magical theory by adalbet waffling _

_A beginners guide to transfigration by emeric swich _

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by phyllida spore_

_Magical drafts and potions by arsenius jigger _

_Fantastic berasts and where to find them by newt scumndur _

_The dark forces a guide to self - protection by Quentin trimble _

_**Other equipment **_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron ( pewter standerd size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

**Robyn lead they to madam malkin's robes for all occasions as they ender all Robyn told the owner of the shop was a set of Hogwarts school robes and with in his minutes Wyatt was measure and pin and his robes was ready Robyn give to right money and by noon they had got all of book and a owl to send note home and to all is friend over the summers it and a grey barn owl. **

**They had lunch and want to oilverend's to get his own wand then they step in to the shop and mr Oilverend sew Robyn he said **_" yes Robyn halliwall a elder seven inches dragon heart sticks right " _**Robyn agreed and told he that they are hear to buy a wand of Wyatt Oilverend wave his wand and a type measure it measured from Wyatt shoulder to his finder then wrist to elbow , shoulder to floor , knee to armpit and round his head **

**Piper thought oilverander was weird and she told her sister so then they sit at the ice cream parid " **_I know he is a little weird but he is the best wand maker in all of the wizarding world" _**they walk back up Diagon Alley to the leaky cauldron to still the night. **

**The next morning they got a cub to king cross station so Wyatt was on the Hogwarts express when they got there piper asked **_" ok so were is the platform"_

**Robyn lead they to were platform 9 and 10 she stop in the middle and told they at she would take Wyatt he take her hand and she told Piper and Leo the follow quickly and a few moment later and they was all on platform 9 3\4 Robyn try to find a cart and she did find not only a cart but also Mr and Mrs Wesley put Ginny in the cart so she called her that last three over . **

" _molly , Arthur this is my sister piper and my brother - in - law Leo and they eldest Wyatt I well look out of both Ginny and Wyatt " _**Robyn told they quickly was she got in the cart and the train begin to move to take they to school they wave to both Mr and Mrs Wesley and piper and Leo as the train move to the country side and they was half way here when the trolley came round Robyn got three boxes of chocolate frog, got a box of every favour beans and Ginny got four boxes of chocolate frogs they was wanting something to eat again when they arrive at Hogwarts start they Robyn told Wyatt to follow at big man why was hagrid was did so while Robyn and Ginny got to the school a different way up a long muddy road **


End file.
